the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fobble
A Fobble is a person who is born to two normal townspeople and has no superpowers. Although most fobbles are the offspring of two fobbles, the offspring of two squibs or of a squib and a fobble would be, by definition, a fobble. Fobbles are not to be confused with Squibs, who also lack powers but are born to at least one mutant. At first, most Fobbles were not aware that anyone had superpowers at all and that those with it have organized their own society largely separate from the Fobble world. The few Fobbles that do know of the existence of mutants were usually parents, or close relatives, of mutants. This changed, however, after the Second World War and the Treaty of America. The term “Fobble” is widely used among mutants and, while it could be considered derogatory, generally is not intended to be offensive; in fact, it is often used affectionately. Some of the more prejudiced members of the community, however, use the word in a malicious context; some, such as Mr. Stupid NoHead, believe that mutants born from two Fobbles all have “stolen” power and thus are actually Fobbles, rather than legitimate mutants. The Fobbles and mutants Mutant law Since the government was founded after the Revolutionary War, mutants have hidden the existence of mutantry from Fobbles. Thus, most Fobbles are either afraid of mutants or believe their existence to be nothing but a childish fantasy. Mutants hid themselves and erased the memories of any Fobbles who learned of their secret. Violations of the Statute of Secrecy are prosecuted by the Conventional Abuse of Mutantry Office, and the Misuse of Fobble Artifacts Office tries to keep mutated items away from Fobbles. After the Second World War, this would change forever. As of 1948, mutants lived among Fobbles. Despite this, they had a few cultures and technologies that were distinct from that of Fobbles. Mutants share the same currency system and government (the latter was an agreement to live together in the same world). There were exceptions, however (like when the mutants ignored metrication). Connecting cultures After the First NoHead War, Fobbles came to despise mutants until the coming of the S.M.S.B., believing their kind to be the chief source of suffering and pain. However, the Fobble and mutant worlds remained tied together in some ways. For instance, Fobbles sometimes marry mutants, as occurred with Greg Hecks when he married a mutant. Fobbles also occasionally produce a mutant child. In America, these Fobble-born mutants will often join a mutant school. Some Fobbles, through choice, choose to ignore the existence of mutants altogether, such as Nora Meyer, who was aware her relative was a mutant but otherwise remained intentionally ignorant of mutantry until he was forced to recognize it. Fobble attitude toward Mutantry Historically, Fobbles tended to consider mutants a fantasy; in the olden days, few Fobbles believe in superpowers. Some who are aware of mutants are accepting of it, such as Anna Porter’s parents. After the NoHeads were founded, however, the mutants were publicized and so began the First NoHead War. Even after the First NoHead War, however, mutants were sometimes despised by Fobbles. Telekinibabe once suggested that his Fobble father abandoned Meghan Allen, his pregnant wife because he discovered that she was a mutant. Mutant attitude towards Fobbles Despite living among them, many mutants consider themselves superior to Fobbles. Some, albeit fewer, consider Fobbles little better than animals and hate them. For example, Ariana Fireball once proposed that the government make Fobble hunting legal. The NoHeads killed Fobbles for amusement during the First and Second NoHead Wars. In 2007 during the height of the First NoHead War a statue was created that illustrated Fobbles in their “rightful place”, crushed by the might that is power. This statue resided in the Whitehouse and acted as a symbol of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s new regime. The Dark Flame intended to conquer the world and make Fobbles subservient to mutants. Others, however have more favorable opinions. Many superheroes, including the First and Second S.M.S.B., Superman, and The S.M.S.B. has devoted themselves to protecting Fobbles form the dark side and other threats. Duffle Studies is also an optional subject at Superhero School that strives to educate young mutants about the Fobble world and to foster understanding of it. One mutant, Charlotte White, famously advocated for the repeal of the PROM. She believed in the idea that Fobbles should know about powers, and used her own on several occasions in public. Some Fobble pastimes have also found favor with mutants, since they live amid each other. Famously, Baby Intelligence’s Holocard proclaims his liking of the Fobble sport of ten-pin bowling. Superquack, likewise, developed a fondness for Hershey bars (Fobble sweets). Some elements of Fobble pop culture have also bled over into mutant culture, such as rock and roll music, and both factions often associate to produce music. Such mutants are ridiculed by prejudiced mutants such as the Bell and Fireball families for their belief in Fobble equality and attempts to protect them. Indeed, Roy Fireball tried to sabotage Yaron Evans’ career after he proposed the Fobble Security Act in 1952. Characteristics Although Fobbles have no superpowers, they are on equal terms with technology. Even though the Fobbles lack powers, they still pose a threat to the mutants; this is never more evident than in the case of the First NoHead War. An advantage they have is that they outnumber the population of mutants by a significant proportion. Their technologies, like firearms and nuclear weapons, proved to be just as dangerous as superpowers. As such, the NoHeads kept their distance from the Police Grand Army, though they remained determined to eliminate them. Etymology Fobble is derived from the word “fob,” which refers to a short, projecting device on a key ring. This connection is strange but has an explanation. The ring is symbolic with the circle of life, which D. Isaac Thomas regards Fobbles and mutants both being essential to. As mutants have more control over science, he considers them a larger part of the “ring,” but as he says, “without Fobbles, the ring is wild and unimportant, but Fobbles keep the ring 'key', or essential to the universe at large.” He sees Fobbles as standing out, which he thinks is projecting from the way they are allegedly supposed to be. Yet their power is short compared to mutants finishing fitting the description to a T. According to Thomas, he added a syllable to soften the word, which he wanted to suggest “both foolishness and lovability,” which Thomas picked up on as its original origin, a device on a key ring. It can also refer to a coarse cloth, referring to Duffles' work without powers. It can also mean a duffel bag, which is outdated (at least in the Super Babies universe. After all, most mutants think they are greater than fobbles. Behind the scenes The word “Fobble” was never spoken out loud in the prequel series. In the first three books of the original series, they were credited as “townspeople” (though they still are). The word was first spoken in . Appearances Fobbles appear in almost every The Super Babies work. They are also referred to in virtually every Super Babies novel and many short stories, since describing Fobbles is describing those who have no powers. Fobbles are also referred to in the following visual, or other, media: * * * * * * * * Sources * * Category:Fobbles